red_world_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Palestine
The Confederation of Palestine is a confederation between Israel and Palestine, formed in the dying days of the US-Israel alliance, it is currently ruled by a moderate-socialist coalition under Head of Government Bassam Al Salhi. History Formation of the Confederate Movement As relations eased between the Arabs and Jews in the area, the first political parties appeared supporting a one-state confederation plan, the most relevant of which being the Confederate Party in Israel who formed in 1959. They called for a unification between Palestinians and Jews but won less than 1% of the vote, its voters scattered and the party was disbanded shortly after the elections of 1961. Rise of the Unity Party After Golda Meir assumed her first term in 1969, tensions rose as Meir refused to negotiate peace with Jordan and the UAR after the war of attrition, many of her pro-peace opponents asked that she abandon her stance and enter negotiations, when she refused, many resigned in the following months. In the election of 1973, The Independent Liberals party, Maki and large parts of the alignment party formed the new Unity Party, lead by center-left politician Yitzhak Navon, the party called for a center-left, pro-peace Israeli state, the split in votes caused them to win in 1973 but only by a margin of 0.8%. Treaty of Jerusalem While initially favouring a two state solution, the peace treaties signed with Arab states eased tensions further and caused Arab states to begin pressuring Israel into unification, with the United States cutting its foreign aid and the Arabs offering a equal, fair treaty. The party, headed by Yitzhak Navon launched a national referendum to "work towards a unified Palestinian-Israeli state", the referendum passed with 49% of the vote (44% against and 7% abstained) in 1975 and the process of negotiation and planning began. After negotiations with the Palestinian Arabs, Israel's neighbors and the United states, the Treaty of Jerusalem was signed in 1978 in a ceremony in Jerusalem, it stipulated that the governments of Israel and Palestine would be unified into a Provisional government at the moment of the signing, along with the 2 nations sending representatives to craft a constitution the following year. First years of the Confederation (1978-1988) After the establishment of a provisional government, a constitutional convention was called in early 1979, the convention stipulated that the nation would have a US-styled government, with 2 houses of representatives, 3 governors and a head of government, the new constitution was ratified in April which caused riots from ultra-orthodox and Islamist groups within the 2 states, the most notable of which being the 3-day-long Haifa riots, in which a protest turned into a violent struggle between extremist and Confederalist forces. The constitution was put into effect and an election was scheduled for January, however ultra-orthodox sources agreed to sign a compromise so long as the elections were postponed till 1981, the elections were held as new political parties were created from mergers and the abolition of old ones. The election of 1981 was a victory for center-left Unity Party candidate Shimon Peres, who assumed office a week later, he founded the new Palestinian Land Force (PLF) Palestinian Air-Force (PAF) And Palestinian Coast Guard (PCG). Peres additionally introduced a new currency (the Palestinian Dinar, the New shekel was introduced in Israel in the mid 80's but is being phased out since 2008). He also declared Hebrew and Arabic to both be official languages and launched new healthcare and police services. Rabin Administration (1992-1999) Administrative work After previously Being Meir's right hand, Rabin successfully beat his long-time enemy Peres in the elections of 1992, Rabin pursued a policy of Integration and was the strong believer in absolute co-existence (removing the confederate structure to create a single, powerful government), his campaigns for the system were extensive, during his term, he also established official diplomatic relations with Iraq and the reluctant Saudi Arabia. After winning a close election in 1996, Rabin proceeded with his 2nd term and planned on integrating Jerusalem into Israel and Palestine, the motion was to be put up for vote on February 23rd, 1999. Assassination of Rabin While attending a pro-unity rally in 1999, Rabin was assassinated by Abdulmalik Dehamshe, a famed Arab nationalist, he was then arrested and taken in several hours later. Rabin died of his wounds 6 hours after. The rest of Rabin's Term was finished by his enemy (and deputy), Shimon Peres. Barak Administration (1999-2003) After a brief interim Peres administration, an election was called 2 months later on April 25th, 1999, the election was mainly between Peres, the lefitst opposition in Ehud Barak, the conservative opposition in Benjamin Netanyahu and the socialist one in Bassam Al-Salhi, the closely-split vote caused a revote between Netanyahu and Barak, in which Barak won by a slight margin in late May and assumed control later that year. Barak's main focus was bolstering Palestine's crumbling foreign relations and reviving the stagnating economy, however his handling of a hospital worker's strike in 2002 and several other similar issues cost him his re-election. The Bassam Administration After Barak's term in 2003, an unprecedented election between Netanyahu and center-left candidate Basssam Al-Salhi took place in which Salhi won the first Arab candidate to hold power in the Confederation, Bassam's administration Introduced new protectionist policies to protect the market, attempted to reestablish relations with the UAE and launched a new relation initiative with the Soviet Union. In 2007, Bassam Began his 2nd term after a somewhat easy election against Netanyahu, Bassam has introduced a second economic reform attempt (which has yielded minimal success) and attempted to repair broken relations to no avail. Government The Government is comprised of 3 autonomous districts: Israel, Palestine and Jerusalem, each one elects a governor once every 2 years, the governors are all capable of vetoing each other and making decisions upon their area, they are headed by a head of Government who is elected separately than the governor once every 4 years, the head of government is prohibited from being a Governor.